


Truth or Dare (Or How Link Learned to Stop Hating and Love the Bomb)

by cattacodinosaur



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Teenagers, Tropetastic Tuesday, Tropetastic Tuesday 3, Truth or Dare, tropetastictuesday3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattacodinosaur/pseuds/cattacodinosaur
Summary: "Link, how do you know you don't like it if you never tried it?"A game of truth or dare and two boys.For Tropetastic Tuesday 3: Kissing on a dare (and oops we kind of liked it what now)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is a ridiculous title, but remember. I once almost called a story Rhettatoullie.

* * *

* * *

Link may just be a kid, but he knows what he likes and what he **_Definitely Does Not Like_**. He has lists scribbled in old notebooks leftover from previous school years. Old beige notebooks that the teachers had handed out at the beginning of every year, yet never gave a reason for the students to use. Link had found a use, of course. His first compiled list was made at the age of seven and hastily written with a blue crayon. _"I HATE MILK"_ it had said. Most of his lists were of foods he didn't like, or that old person music his mama listened to in the car on the way to McDonald's.

His mama had tried her best to broaden her only son's horizons. This time with briny stuffed green olives. "Come on, Link. Just try it. For me?" She cooed and nudged the little green orb toward her son.

"No. I don't like 'em, mama." He turned up his nose and pushed it back.

"Now Link, how do you know you don't like it if you never tried it?" She sighed, exhausted from repeating this statement almost daily.

"I jus' do. They're gross. Like girls."

She chuckled and popped the olive in her mouth.  "One day, son, you'll think differently. One day you'll see a girl and realize you like her."

  
"Nope. I won't ever like a girl and I won't ever like olives. Can I go play with Rhett now?"

* * *

 

* * *

 

She had been right, of course. In middle school, Link found himself scratching out _"Girls"_ from last year's dislike list. Rhett liked girls, and if Rhett liked something, then it couldn't be all bad, right? 

Every girl he liked didn't last, though. There had been Leslie, Amber...other silly weeklong romances.

He still found himself faced with more new things to not like as he grew older. He disliked scary movies, putting his head under water and the days when Rhett was too busy practicing on the basketball court to hang out. Yet, whenever he was faced with a new thing to hate, he could hear his mama's voice in his head. _"Link, how do you know you don't like it if you never tried it?"_ He hated that.

He hated that Rhett was the complete opposite. Rhett was willing to try anything once, no fear. So it was no surprise to Link when at the biggest party their senior class had ever thrown, Rhett jumped at the chance to play truth or dare.

"Come on, Rhett. I hate truth or dare. It's for kids, man." Link had whined but found himself sitting cross-legged on the basement floor of Anna's parent's modest farm house.

The dares were tame. _"I dare you to run around the house in your boxers." "I dare you to eat Mike's boogers." "I dare you to call up Mr. Thompson and ask if his fridge is runnin'."_ The truths, passed around by giggling girls, were mostly of the "which boy do you like" variety.

Mike turned to Rhett, elbowing him. "Rhett. Truth'r dare, man?"

With a smug grin, Rhett chose a dare.

"I dare ya to kiss Link. On the lips." The girls in the group giggled and the guys pretended to be more grossed out than they were. In reality, they had never seen anything like it and were undoubtedly curious, as teenagers often are.

Link recoiled. "What? No! I don't like guys! I don't like kissin' guys!"

Rhett scooted closer and, with a cheeky grin recited the familiar mantra. "Now Link, how do you know you don't like it if you ain't never tried it? Come on, bo." He put his large hand on Link's shoulder and connected their lips. It was brief, but Link felt his cheeks turn red and his heart race.

Link hated that he didn't hate the way it felt.

The crowd of rowdy kids whooped and hollered at the successful completion of the dare. Rhett scooted back to his space but allowed his knobby knee to lightly brush Link's denim clad one.

"Okay, Rhett. It's your turn to ask someone." Amber clapped her hands together as she shushed her classmates.

"Link. Truth or dare." He looked deep into Link's blue eyes. Link hated how sometimes he couldn't tell what color Rhett's eyes were, or that he seemed to suddenly care so much about whether they were green or gray.

"Uh..." He stalled. Rhett knew everything about Link. Picking truth would be the quickest way to get through his turn and out of this game. Surely, if he picked dare, Rhett would have him do something borderline dangerous and most definitely embarrassing...but he could be dared to kiss him again. He didn't hate the idea. 

"Truth," he found himself saying.

"Okay. Tell me the truth, Link. Did you hate kissin' me?" Rhett looked hard at his friend, unaware of anyone else in the room.

"I hate this game. I'm goin' home." Link ran up the stairs and pushed through the group of teenagers who were busy drinking from a keg that someone had managed to get through less than legal means.

His feet hit the pavement hard as he walked back to his house in the dark. Link hated the dark.

Rhett pulled up beside Link a few blocks later in his ancient Dynasty. "Get in, Link." Link hated it when Rhett bossed him around, and yet he found himself sliding into the passenger seat. He rested his hand on the armrest and stared, unmoving, out the window at the houses passing.

Rhett placed his hand on top of Link's. Link hated how wonderful it felt.

"I'm sorry, bo."

"I didn't."

"Didn't what?" Rhett stopped the car in front of Old Man Miller's farm and put it in park.

Link hated that soft stare. That stupid, worried, beautiful stare.

"I didn't hate it." He looked down to the hand still covering his and then quickly to his lap.

"Good, b'cause I was kinda hopin' we could try it again." Rhett leaned in closer.

"If you don't kiss me right now, I'll hate you forever." Link gently punched his friend on the shoulder.

"I'd hate for that to happen."

  
Link smiled and allowed Rhett to kiss him once again. Longer this time. Away from their classmates. Away from everything. It was soft and slow. Sweet and perfect. 

  
Link is still a kid, that much is certain, but he knows what he likes and what he _**Definitely Does Not Like**_. He has lists. Stacks of 'em. Link took a napkin and pen from Rhett's glove compartment and quickly scribbled on it before crumpling it in Rhett's palm. Rhett opened it and chuckled, before kissing Link again.

* * *

* * *

  
Link rushed past his mama, asleep on the couch with the television on, and up to his bedroom where he quickly dug out a yellowed old notebook. On the very first page, he taped the crumpled napkin.

  
**Things I Really Like**   
_1\. Kissing Rhett McLaughlin_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd have time to get one out for this week, but looks like I somehow managed. I love Tropetastic Tuesday!


End file.
